Vicious Intent
by Juliaraven
Summary: When a young Deatheater moves from Russia to Britain, to help the cause of her believes but falls in love with one of her colleges. What is she to do... is this love forbidden?
1. Chapter 1

The story happens after the final book, disregarding the epilogue in the end of the book. Voldemort is back.

This is the plot I use;

The second war against Voldemort and the Death Eaters has just been won, and life in the Wizarding World seems to be getting back to normal. The Ministry of Magic, under new leadership, has rebuilt itself and it's credibility. Hogwarts School has gone back to teaching it's own curriculum, independent from the Ministry of Magic. Nobody is afraid of going home to find the Dark Mark over their houses. Peace seems to have settled in.

At the Ministry of Magic, the secrets of the veil in the Death Chamber have been unlocked and many familiar faces have returned. Good, and bad. And while it was hoped that peace would flourish, reports of attacks on half-bloods and muggles began to pour into the Ministry of Magic. The new Head of the Auror Department, Sirius Black, worked tirelessly to quell the acts of violence before the problem worsened.

Rumours began to spread that the Death Eaters were reorganizing. In the midst of these rumour's, the Order of the Phoenix was reformed in order to protect the Magical Community. Despite all of this, life continued as though nothing was happening: until Hogwarts was attacked by the Death Eaters. Five students were killed, making this war horrifyingly real. Nowhere is safe.

Just as Hogwarts was beginning to recover from the tragedy, one of their own was killed by an unknown Death Eater. The Order of the Phoenix also learned that Voldemort had returned and was acting as the leader of the Death Eaters. Under his leadership, there have been many more attacks, including the most recent attack that led to the death of twenty-five students and professors. While Voldemort was captured, his Death Eaters managed to release him, and the war continues.

(plot borrowed from the awesome roleplaying site .com/)

There are a few important characters that I write in from the roleplaying site I'm on, they play an important part in my story.

1. Pesephone Silverton ; previous detheater, at some part in my story a part of the order and now a part of this other group called the cancios(or octavians, or I.I. meaning Isis industry's

2. Cencio/Octavian. A group of purebloods and one half-blood. They are assassins and do everything to protect their own.

3. Avalon Black. She is Sirius Black's wife. They have one son together called Aiden. She had previously lost a child named Regulus. Sirius Black has a daughter with his first wife that died (she uncovered the mystery about the veil in the ministry) his daughter's name is Lilliana.

That's about everything you need to know, just message me if you need to know more


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1. First encounter.

Julia had apparated form Russia a few short weeks' ago. The week's had been long but bearable, she had gotten used to London in a matter of one or two day's. But she had expected that, seeing as she had lived there until she was three year's old before she moved to Russia. And now she was here, in London, more specifically Knockturn alley. She liked the cramped, damp and dark looking alley. She had been spending quite a lot of time there and though it was dirty and not quite what she was used to. The alley was full of people that believed in the right cause. The only thing annoying her was that this people didn't have the gut's to help their Dark Lord to rid the wizarding world of scum like half blood's, mudblood's and muggles. In fact it did more than annoy her, it infuriated the hell out of her.

Julia spit on the ground in front of her as those words ran rapidly through her mind over and over again. 'doesn't anything change!?' she silently asked her self as she fished out her pack of cigarettes and lighter. She placed one of the cigarettes between her lips and lid it. Breathing in a lungful and closing her eyes, savouring the feeling it gave her for a second before she blew the smoke professionally out again. She had been smoking for some time now, probably since she was fourteen.

Julia was leaned against a wall in the alley and had her right foot up on the wall, giving her a pinup-girl look. She was wearing her usual knee high black high-heeled boot's and a black trench coat, which was rather revealing at the chest and ended a little above mid thigh, revealing a little thigh and a cleavage. She knew she would attract attention, but she liked that, she was a tease.

As her head turned she saw a man walking out of the store that belonged to the wall she was leaning on to. He was holding a pipe in his hand, but he wasn't old, he looked maybe thirty-eight maybe nine. He wasn't that handsome when you first looked at him, but he did have a certain charm to him. Then it clicked, she knew him, she had seen him around the headquarters a couple of times but never had the pleasure to introduce herself to him.

She noticed that he had noticed her and he was walking over to her. She casually filled her lungs again with smoke, eyeing him as she blew the smoke out again. She knew exactly who he was, and she couldn't deny that it would be in her best interest to befriend him.

"'Ello there. I figure you and I will be seeing more of each other so I thought it would be wise to introduce myself. I'm Bartemius Crouch... Jr." he politely introduced himself "And you are?" he asked flowed by the interdiction

Julia took one deep drag of smoke in and blew it out before answering him. "wise it is, Julia Raven" she said finishing her cigarette and throwing the stub on the ground and stepping on it.

She watched him replace his pipe with a pack of his own cigarettes and looking at her "got a light?" he asked her as he placed his cigarette between his lips. She threw him the lighter and watched him light the cigarette and throw it back to her. She caught it swiftly and smirked.

"Raven huh? I don't believe I've heard of that family name before? Where are you from?" he asked her.

"born in Britten, raised in Russia" she answered swiftly "my family is famous for the dark art's there" she said as she fished out a new cigarette and lid it with her lighter.

"Ah, Russia. Infamous for their contributions to the Dark Arts. How good it is that we finally are getting some real talent in the Death Eaters. Perhaps you can challenge Bellatrix Lestrange to her position." He said, and that interested her, that way she'd get more done than most other people did in the Detheaters.

"Perhaps, I have a lot to offer for our side, the Dark Lord will be pleased" she answered.

Thinking of the name Bartemius she remembered something, something she had heard a while ago. He was supposed to be dead. Then her curiosity got the best of her and she asked him "tell me, Crouch. Aren't you supposedly dead?" she said gauging the react.

She found him staring into her eyes as he answered "Yes... I did die... and worse. But Gabrielle Nefertiri, before she died, was able to solve the mystery behind the veil in the Ministry of Magic. All we needed was a Minister who sympathized with our cause. He fired Persephone Silverton in order to gain access to the Death Chamber, and he brought me back. So yes, supposed to be dead, but not quite ready to stop fighting for the Dark Lord. There's still so much I hope to accomplish for him." That amazed her and she smirked, she was going to get along with this guy.

Her mind went back to the filth that called them self's followers and she couldn't help but ask "how can you stand the filth that calls themselves followers, but run away and hide when it's time to fight" and then she spit on the ground and frowned.

"I remember being angry at the fact that he didn't punish them when he came back. I alone had remained faithful to him. Not Malfoy, not Crabbe or Goyle, not Snape, and not even the Lestranges. Even behind a mask I was able to facilitate the Dark Lord's return. They have no excuse." He answered and she smirked, he shared her views and she liked that.

She was beginning to like this man a whole lot more, men with power had always turned her a bit on. Deciding to tease him a little she softened her smirk into a lust filled one. "so what do you do for fun ... you know when you're not busy following out the dark lord's will" she said teasingly, following his reaction which was to her liking. His eyes softened and his mouth formed a grin.

"What I do for fun probably wouldn't interest you," he answered. She looked at him teasingly her lips forming a pout

"pity you think so crouch" she said and looked into his eyes lustfully "I bet I'm load's of fun" she added, she knew he knew what she was on about.

"Loads, you say?" he said and stepped closer to her, close enough to put his hand on the wall besides her "This I'd like to see, Raven." He said quietly, their eyes meeting, hers teasingly looking up at him and his staring lustfully down into hers.

"I knew you would" she said teasingly taking in another drag of smoke and then blowing it into his face.

His hand other hand went up to her face moving a strand of hair out of the way and holding it between his fingers "let's just see how fun you are" he continued stepping closer and bowing his head to meet hers "such delicate features" he whispered. Their eyes still locked. Julia hadn't flinched at all, she liked this, this was what she did, seduced men. She reached her hand to the back of his neck. He bent down all the way closing his eyes and locking his lips with hers. She welcomed the kiss lustfully and as the kiss parted he stepped away. "This is the sort of fun I have around here… Is that the kind you are looking for?" he asked his eyes lustfully playing with hers.

She stepped up to him again reaching her mouth to his ear "exactly the fun I was looking for" she whispered and looked into his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Continuance

Bartemiuse's smirk was lust filled as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her rather roughly up against him. She just continued staring into his eyes lustfully. It hadn't been long since she had gotten any but she was always up for the fun.

Julia moved her hands up tangling them around his neck, as he pushed her up against the wall, pinning her tight against it. He moved his head down to her neck and started kissing it roughly. He moved his lips lower kissing her rather revealing cleavage. Julia arched her chest a little towards him and closed her eyes in pleasure.

They had moved to the Deatheater headquarters a while ago, into one of the meeting rooms.

His head moved away from her chest and his eyes met with hers, they locked eyes for a second and then she smirked. She moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed his jacket off his shoulders and sent it falling to the floor, then she moved her hands back to his neck and started kissing his neck as he loosened the belt on her trench coat and then started to unbutton the coat. She smirked at his awed reaction to what he saw under the trench coat. She was only wearing black-laced underwear that complimented her perfect figure nicely.

She moved her head away and looked lustfully at his eyes, which were still on her body "I'm assuming you like what you see" she said as his eyes ventured up and down her body.

He just groaned and pushed the jacket of her shoulder and resumed kissing her neck his hands moving around her body.

She moved her hands to the bottom of his tight fitting t-shirt and started pulling it up and over his head.

He was quite muscled, much to her liking. She leaned in their lips meeting, he kissed her roughly until she allowed him to deepen the kiss. She tangled her arms around his neck as he pulled her roughly against his body and lifted one of her legs up, holding it with his hand paced under her mid thigh.

They kissed like that for a while before he picked her up making her tangle her legs around his waist, he placing his hands under her inner thighs, and walking towards the hard oak table in the middle of the room. He laid her down on the table and kissed his way from the lace of her underwear up her stomach, to her bra caressing her breasts slightly and kissing her neck. She then pulled him up to her lips kissing him, now lustfully not baring to wait anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting on a bench in some random garden, she thought about something Bartemius had said to her the other day '...get hired in the ministry, and gather information, be the eyes and ears over there, you will be rewarded.' She had been having trouble with the 'how' part, she knew she had to get an job interview with someone. Barty had mentioned a Persephone Silverton, according to the information she worked in the Department of Mysteries, she wondered if that was like the department she had worked in, in the Russian Ministry, the Department of Secrecy. She'd have to talk to Bertemius again.

Julia stood up and started walking along the path. She thought she'd find him in the Headquarters. As she continued along the path she silently disapparated, leaving nothing but dark dust behind, trailing forward aimlessly until it vanished into thin air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia walked into the empty room, she had hoped he'd be there. She walked through the room's, one after the other, all empty. She walked to the last door and carefully opened the door. There he was sitting in a chair with his pipe. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Evening" she greeted and took a seat opposite to him, she crossed her feet by the thigh.

He nodded to show he was aware of her presence. Continuing to take a smoke out of his pipe.

"so I was thinking about what you said, how about if I apply for a job in the Department of Mysteries. Don't the unspeakebles know even more than the other departments?" she said and drew out her pack of cigarettes.

Barty listened to her and chimed, he had hoped for her to go into the law-inforcement department, but this was even better. He had thought of it but he hadn't known is he was qualified to work there. "what did you do exactly in the ministry in Russia?" he asked, she would have to have a rock solid resume to get past Persephone Silverton.

Julia smirked, he had asked her the other day what she had done in Russia, she had told him she worked in the Ministry with her father, and that was true, she didn't have any need to lie to him."I worked in the Department of Secrecy. There are prophecy's there and they also keep undeveloped experiments in there, I was in charge of the secrete keeping, they have really many secrets that have been erased from the mind's of some people, but we keep them all if we ever need them." she answered.

Barty smirked, this was good, she could easily get a job in the Department of Mysteries. "good, Send her an owl and apply for a job" he said as he stood up "Tell me how it goes" then he walked out the door.

Julia nodded and looked at him leave. He had a nice butt....


	5. Chapter 5

(( Thanks for the review, here's a lemmon for you incubigirl ;))

Julia walked out of the hotel she had been with some guy at. She combed her hand through her waist long, raven black, curly hair. It was quite shuffled. It had been a week since she had been with Barty, and no matter how hard she tried, no one was as good in bed as he was, and she had been with quite a few guys since. This one hadn't even come close.

She kept walking aimlessly, thinking. She had gone to an interview with Persephone Silverton, fooled her easily and got the job. Now she was just gathering information. She didn't know what she could do more, but she felt pretty darn helpless.

She Decided to stop by at the headquarters and apparated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The headquarters looked pretty deserted, but as she had hoped, he was there sitting in one of the comfy chairs. "I hoped I'd find you here" she said and walked over to him.

Bartemius smirked, he had just been thinking about her "you did?" he asked and closed his hand around her wrist pulling her towards him while he was still sitting.

Julia nodded slightly "I did" she said calmly as he pulled her towards the chair he was sitting in. She stepped the half a step that remained between her and the chair and let him pull her to sit, facing him on his lap.

He looked at her once she was on-top of him. "you know you look good on top" he said with a smirk. He had enjoyed the last time they were together.

She laughed "I know" she said teasing him. "I got the job" she said matter-of-factly.

He nodded "that's good, let's celebrate." He couldn't deny that he was a little eager, but he couldn't help it, she was so... damn fuckable.

Julia couldn't help but laugh a little, she knew he was turned on by her prescience. Maybe it was a big part of it that she was wearing really short black short's and a white tank-top. But she knew she was good in bed too. She moved her pelvis a bit, thrusting it to his. She felt him hardening a little by that "sure" she said and leaned in giving him a peck and slightly biting his bottom lip.

She was driving him crazy, he couldn't understand how he could get so horny for one girl, two yeh sure, but one.... and she was driving him nuts. He felt himself harden at her movement and he moved his hands from her waist to her perfect butt. He growled lustily "your driving me crazy" he said standing up holding her, his hands under her thighs and his palms pressed tight against her bottom.

She was enjoying teasing him. Biting on his ear and kissing his neck. She smirked when he picked her up and walked with her heading out. Stopping by the door, pressing her to the wall to kiss her lustfully before he opened the door and pushing out.

He apparated once he was out of the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia gasped as she opened her eyes again, she hadn't quite been ready to apparate. She looked at her surroundings it was a shabby motel room, but she didn't care, all she wanted was to have him pound her once more. She presumed kissing him lustfully, biting hid lip or ear every now and again.

He had apparated them into the motel room he had been saying on for a few days. He grinned at her gasping but then presumed to kiss her neck and chest carrying her to the bed. Oh how he longed to be inside of her... preferably now! He threw her onto the bed, taking his jacket and shoes off before going to lie on top of her and kissing her again. Now he was completely hard, his hardness showing on his pants. He thought he couldn't wait any longer.

While he took his shoes and jacket of, Julia took her boots off. and stared lustily at him until he was over her once again, kissing her neck. Feeling how hard he was, she moved her hand down touching the hardening flesh through his pants. She could feel how much it drove him crazy. She tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt and drew it up over his head.

Feeling her hand on the outside of his pants drove him crazy. He wanted to be inside of her so badly. He helped her take of his t-shirt and then proceeded to strip her of her tank-top, revealing her black bra. He went down to her stomach, his hands going behind her back to unstrap her bra. He cupped one of her breasts and kissed the pink nipple while he gently played with the other one.

Her panty's were soaking now, as he gently sucked on her nipple, making her arch her back in pleasure. Her hand found the hard of his pants again and she used both her hands to undo the zipper. She moved her hand inside his pants but still outside of his boxers, she still liked to tease him. She gently rubbed her hand against his penis outside of his boxers.

Barty moaned lightly as she moved her hand against his erection. He laid onto his side sliding his pants off, making them fall to the floor at the end of the bed. His hand went to hers and moved it under his boxers, making him moan more. He moved his hand to her shorts unbuttoning the button and sliding them off her gentile physique. His hand went to her panties, they were wet to the touch. He groaned smirking slightly. He had to have her now.

He slid his boxers off and roughly pulled hers off, grabbing her hips and thrusting himself into her and moaning loudly.

She helped him rip her underwear off and moaned with him, as he kept thrusting in and out of her recklessly. There was no way to explain how extremely good that felt. "faster" she moaned.

He opened his eyes as she said that but did as she said. He moaned as his arousal continued to grow, he was close "I'm about to come" he said breathlessly.

Julia was close too and just kept moaning as he told her, he didn't have to, she could feel it. Her grip on his shoulders tightness and her walls closed tightly around his erection.

He could feel her come as she tightened around his penis. He took one last thrust and came too, collapsing on top of her. Then he rolled over to his back tired as hell.

Julia closed her eyes for what felt like a moment but then she was asleep, exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

The meeting.

It had been two weeks since she got the job in the ministry. And a week since she last saw Barty. Why the hell she cared so much about seeing him, she didn't know. She never used to care so much about this sort of things… feelings.

She opened the door to the headquarters and walked into the empty but not silent room. There was a meeting tonight. She walked into the meeting room and to her seat, next to Barty. She nodded her head in respect towards Voldemort.

The room was dark and damp and it had the decaying smell of a dead rat. At the table sat the few people that could call themselves detheaters. There was Bellatrix Lestrange, A skeleton like figure with massive dead looking curly mane. She had dark circles under her eyes and you couldn't help but feel like you were looking at a corpse, but that thought would disappear once you'd see the dark smirk that covered her thin lips. On her right were a witch with a dim look on her face and a large pointed hat, that curled at the end and you could barely see her eyes from under the rims of her hat. Two other men, one looked like he had fallen through a chimney and the other one looked to be a sophisticated businessman. On Julia's right were the children of the group. Tinsley Blanc, a little fifth year with brown hair and a small face. Mira North, A tall sixth year with hard facial features. Ember Black also a sixth year with black hair and gray piercing eyes. And of course the snake-ish Draco Malfoy, a seventh year. He was sitting next to his father with a wide comfortable smirk. His father however wasn't as smirking, his face was serious and stone cold. Next to him sat a nervous snape.

Voldemort slowly started to speak, his voice slithering barely above whisper. "Welcome my dear followers," he said looking everyone in the eye. "Now, for a long time, is time to celebrate. Time to rejoice. Julia Raven has given me information about the order" all the eyes diverted to her. She still had her eyes on Lord Voldemort. "Thursday there is to take place a party in one of the order member's houses. Our goal is to kill or injure as many as we can and kidnap one of the lead members. Sirius Black, Persephone Silverton, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evan's or even Harry Potter" he said much to everyone's awe. Julia just sat there and smirked. "The leader of this raid will be Bartemius " he said standing up and walking out of the room. All the eyes of the room looked at her in a congratulating manner except two. Bellatrix Lestrange looked, no glared at her and she felt a slight chill run through her spine. Barty looked at her proudly and a bit lustily. She had done awesome.

----------------------A/N---------------------

Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in so long… you know summer and all. I promise to post more often. ;D Thanks' for the reviews

R&R


End file.
